Seven Days, Seven Years
by QueenAmanda
Summary: [Post-game, seven years later, around Christmas time.] Even in their twenties, Neku and Shiki are still the best of friends... but only that. Is it irrational to think that, even after so long, they could still be more? —Of course it is. There was hardly any use in trying. Surely, if it's what the other wanted, they would've just said so by now... right? [Neku/Shiki.]
1. His Best Friend

_Helloooo darlings. It's been too long. MONTHS EVEN __**DON'T HATE ME.**_

_Some of you might have read my last fanfic. Since I've done a lot in the past year to work on my writing, I've decided to start a new one. The other's just on hiatus for now, since I do plan to continue one day._

_Regardless, I'm back! I plan for this one to be several chapters, as well. IDK HOW THIS'LL GO BUT I HOPE IT'S GOOD? _

_Thanks for your interest. Enjoy~ n_n_

* * *

Seven years.

Seven years, five months, and thirteen days, to be exact. That's how long it'd been since their trial in the UG. Since the first day, of their second chance.

He kept count silently, as did they all. Not a day could go by, where memories of The Reapers' Game didn't revisit the former players. Though mostly traumatic, terrible thoughts, the group wouldn't change a thing about how it turned out. Un-doubtably, they'd all be different people today, had it not happened exactly the way it did. Nor would they even know each other. And after seven, long years together— it was a thought that none of them could fathom.

Particularly, by him and her.

* * *

Dosing awake idly, to the feeling of his vibrating phone, Neku sat at his work table. He'd fallen asleep working on his latest project, again. Rubbing his eyes, the young man looked down at his blue-cased cell. A text message, from Rhyme.

**[10:05 PM] Don't forget, we're meeting at Hachiko tomorrow and going Christmas shopping!**

Lazily tapping the buttons, Neku sent his reply.

**[10:07 PM] Gotcha. Oh, and tell Beat he still has to buy everyone lunch for losing that bet.**

As he received the message-sent screen, the ginger tossed his phone on the desk in lethargy. He gave a healthy yawn and stretched his arms up, sprawling out like a cat. It was only 10:00 PM, but he was exhausted. The real world had that effect on people, believe it or not. As he recoiled from his expand, Neku ran a hands through his ever-spiky, orange hair. Taking a mindless glimpse of the framed pictures that sat on his desk (as he often did), the young man exhaled.

There were three photos. One of him and his aging parents, taken on his previous/twenty-second birthday. Another being a group shot of his trusted quintet, in which Beat had shoved his way in the shot (though they all laughed in the moment, looking obnoxiously happy as an outcome). The former skater-punk always had that effect on people, even after all these years. Neku still found himself getting increasingly annoyed with his blond friend. After years of "maturing", _even having made his way though college_—Beat could easily find a way to get on the thinner boy's nerves.

Regardless, he knew Rhyme would always be there to ease the tension and calm them down, if they went at it. He swore that child got smarter every day. Ah—not that she was really a child anymore. Far from it, actually. She'd grown into a lovely young woman, being both intelligent and attractive (much to Beat's displeasure). And while she was still in college too, Neku knew she would always be a source of wisdom among their group. She'd talk them out of numerous arguments—reminding the ginger that her brother only meant well. Regardless, that sense of irritation always prevailed. However, nothing Beat did could _ever_ compare with his annoyance of the other boy in the photo... _Joshua._

The blue-eyed young man gave a weak scowl at the other's flamboyant (though photogenic) presence, in the snapshot. He still remembered the day Josh came back into their lives. When asked, "What the hell are you doing here!?" The princely boy gave a simple reply of, "You get a second chance, right? Why can't I have a_ third_ second chance?" Neku knew better, though, and realized there was more to it, even if he'd never tell. With that, Josh always made it a point to avoid the question... and act incredibly secretive, altogether. Honestly, Neku had no idea what the blonde did with his life, when he wasn't with the group... Nor did he care, even. That was the best way to deal with Josh, he found.

Brushing all Composer-related thoughts aside, the boy's attention drifted to something more important. The final frame, that sat front-most on his desk.

Neku took the picture in-hand, gazing at in gentility. It was a recent, simple photograph—in which he stood side-by-side with a shorter, brown-haired woman. The two made quite the contrast—looking to be complete opposites, almost. As Neku refused to follow trends (even in his later age), he wore a dark button-down shirt with a tie, and an armband pinned to his right sleeve. The girl adorned a plain, well sewn vest/undershirt, and a light blue skirt. Her petite palm clung to his arm, and she looked forward with a sweet smile. The ginger's gaze wasn't on the camera too, however—as it was averted lady beside him...

_Shiki._

His present view was locked on her, as well... She'd changed so much since they were teenagers (though admittedly, they all had). Physically, the seamstress had grown a bit taller in height, as had he (to the point where he towered nearly a half-a-foot above her). Her dull, sable hair was kept short yet—shorter than their first meeting, in fact. And the once shapeless figure she adorned had now filled out to soft, feminine curves. Regardless, she was plain as ever—but beautiful in her own way. The thing that change the most, however... was the expression plastered to her face.

It was a smile. Not a fake, weak, or empty one. It was proud. And honest.

The young woman he now gazed at was entirely different from the person he met, so long ago. And, yet, exactly the same. She was still shy, clumsy, annoying, and emotional—but after years of struggling with self-confidence, Shiki finally learned to love herself. What changed her mindset? He didn't know. Regardless, she liked who she was, and _that_, was her biggest change of all. Affectionately, he ran the tips of his fingers over the glass, giving it a smile he'd never show to the general public...

Seven years, five months, thirteen days... and three weeks more. Not a day could go by, that he didn't think of her. Said thoughts were usually kind, though now and again, not so much. Some were apathetic, or annoyed, or angry as hell, but... he thought of her. More and more every day. At first, he couldn't wait to get rid of the obnoxious red-head he met, but now, Neku couldn't imagine life without the real Shiki. Where would he be? Lonely and cranky still? God forbid, a Reaper in the UG? ...Or dead altogether? He didn't want to think about it. It didn't matter, anyway. Because now, so much later, they'd matured and grown up together. They had helped each other in the darkest of times, and went on living their second chance with all they had.

Needless to say, Shiki was his closest friend. And he was hers.

They'd come to that understanding, at this point. The brunette had told Neku on more than one occasion that she felt closer to him than she ever did with Eri. He heaved a sigh at the simple thought of the bubbly, red-headed designer. As they had planned, the fashion duo had recently achieved their dream of owning a clothing store together, right there in Shibuya. From what he heard, their business was doing great—and only getting better with each day. While he still didn't understand what Shiki saw in that girl, he was happy for them.

Neku was living his own dream, as well. Fresh out of college, he'd recently been hired as a trial graphic designer for CAT. His passion and interest in Mr. H's work had long since bloomed into talent—and through it, he made his living. Life was so different, than before he played the Game. With it all, he couldn't be happier...

Or so, he told everyone.

Zoning out to the picture (his blank expression, now in longing), the young man's eyes drew to a close. Resting his head on the desk, he cradled the frame with delicacy and care. Giving a final sigh, he let the ever-despondent thoughts fill his mind. He had a great job, apartment, and life all around. What reason could he _possibly_ have to feel his existence was less-than fulfilled? He had the greatest people he could ever ask for: his parents, Rhyme, Beat, and even Joshua... But most of all, her. Shiki Misaki.

They were the best of friends.

The last word repeated in his mind. Cradling the picture frame closer, Neku's expression weakened a bit more.

..._Friends._

Always—after seven, _long_ years... that's the only thing they were.

_Friends._


	2. She Knew

It was December 1st. The group was supposed to meet up and go Christmas shopping at 104. Naturally, as they got older, the five couldn't get together as often as they used to... But, having gone through what they did together, the quintet remained close as always. They still tried to see each other at least once a week, but it was a rare occasion for all of them to meet up. However, with the quickly approaching holidays, they felt it necessary. While Shiki didn't plan on gifting store made presents this year, she wasn't going to miss out on time she could spend with her friends. One of whom she was on her way to visit, before meeting up with the others.

The brunette made it a point to stop by his apartment at least once a week—no matter how busy they were. More often than not, Shiki would come by uninvited, just bring him something to eat, or force him to leave his work table... God knows, he'd hardly do it by himself. Old habits never _really_ died, she supposed. When there, they'd spend time together, talk, and argue, just as they did at fifteen. They'd laugh and have a fun; have dinner, watch movies, and all the things friends did. Sometimes, they'd say nothing at all, and just enjoy each other's company. Perhaps it was the frigid temperature of Shiki's home (as her landlord had yet to turn the heat on), that provoked her visit today... Or so she'd say. In all actuality, it might have been that endless feeling of loneliness, lingering inside her even yet.

—It really was colder, this morning, though. Not frigid enough for snow, but cold enough for the brunette to shiver, all on her lonesome. Had she known it would be such a temperature the girl would've made a new winter jacket. Instead, she sported her usual cream colored coat, with a plain black dress underneath. Both being articles of clothing that she'd made, herself. Having come far from sewing stuffed animals and simple outfits, the seamstress had honed her skills to the professional level. While she wanted to be a designer as a teenage, Shiki learned to love her natural talent. From that, it evolved into passion, and something she'd do for the rest of her life.

It was nearly unbelievable how fast her and Eri's buisness took off. Not nearly a year after college, they'd already been blessed with the chance to own a store together. (Mostly at the luxury of Eri's mother being one of the most noted designers in Shibuya.) Regardless, with her talent and Eri's keen eye for design, their business was going well. She hardly had the right to call it, or anything in her life, less than perfect... Yet, there was still an empty feeling lingering within her—the very same one she was on her way to see.

Upon reaching her destination, Shiki trotted up to the door. On it was a plastic plate—adorning his name... The root of said emptiness.

_Neku Sakuraba._

Pushing her previous thoughts aside, Shiki reminded herself of her mission. As it was early and he'd been nothing but exhausted since starting his new job—she guessed he'd probably be sleeping yet. With that, she dubbed herself his wake up call this morning. Not bothering to knock (as she knew he wouldn't get up to answer), the girl took his "hidden" spare key from the doormat, and unlocked the door. Greeted with a welcoming wave of heat, Shiki invited herself in—mindlessly tossing her coat and purse on his couch. Taking in the ambrosial scent of Neku's home, the brunette make her way back to his bedroom.

"Nekuuu." She called out, softly. "Time to wake up." Brushing past his door, Shiki saw the familiar sight of her orange haired friend. He was sleeping at his desk, just as she predicted. Stepping forward, the girl said his name once more—getting no response from him, yet. For a moment, Shiki stopped and looked him over. His slender form raised and lowered slightly, with every breath he took. It was rare to see Neku looking so gentle... so vulnerable, really. While the blue eyed boy had long since opened up to the world, he rarely let his guard down. He didn't allow himself to be weak. He was strong.

As she gazed upon him, the seamstress noticed something resting under his hand. Recognizing the object he cradled, Shiki let out a silent gasp. It was picture they'd taken a few months ago.

...Why was he holding it? Like that, no less? Did he fall asleep with it or something? Lowering her head a bit (feeling borderline downcast), the seamstress crossed her arms in uncertainty. Only growing anxious at the sight, she leaned closer. No longer hesitant to wake him, she poked his cheek. At this, he stirred, slowly drifting into consciousness.

"C'mon, Neku... wake up. We have to go soon. " The brunette said.

"...Mama?" He muttered sleepily. Shiki gave an internal laugh, upon hearing this innocent reaction._ "Mama."_ It was sweet, how he addressed his mother. Even at age twenty-two.

"Yes, this is your mother. You're grounded if you don't wake up. Right now."

At that, his ocean eyes slowly drifted open, only to be greeted by the sight Shiki leaning close to him. After a moment of staring at her (and now realizing the situation), his eyelids snapped open entirely. "S-Shiki!" He exclaimed, sitting up right. To this, the seamstress put her hands on her hips and gave him a look of, "You didn't think I was actually your mother, did you?" He wasn't surprised by her presence, honestly—but more-so, how close she'd been standing. Putting on his usual annoyed tone, the boy's face lit with fluster—topped by a small, unnoticed blush. "I-I thought I told you to ring the doorbell from now on!" (...Though, in all honesty, he was pretty okay with her unexpected presence.)

"Oh, you'd be too lazy to wake up and answer anyway. And you know it." Attempting to ignore the photo that sat on the desk yet, she gave the ginger a look he could only interpret as disappointment. "Now honestly, go shower and get ready." And before he could reply, the brunette cut him off and pointed towards the hallway. Giving in, Neku sighed, then got up and left without another word. There was no use in arguing; Shiki always won.

Once he left, the brunette hesitantly took the picture frame in hand. She gazed at it with an expression nearly identical to the one he adorned, just the night before. In reality, Shiki wasn't at all annoyed—like he thought. If anything, she was just upset. Upset and confused by the sight that still lingered in her mind. Neku, cradling their picture... Why was he holding it? Did he fall asleep looking at it? ...Best friends fell asleep looking at pictures of each other, right? (...She use to do so with Eri's, after all.) While she'd justified the incident in her mind... it only made it that much more cruel. Taunting, almost. But she knew he wasn't doing it consciously. After running her fingertips across it's glass surface, Shiki placed the frame back on his desk.

Seven years of feeling like this. Seven years, five months, and with another passing day—two weeks. From that very moment she tapped his shoulder, only to be greeted with his most sincere smile—she felt like this. Euphoric, confused, flustered, dejected, and just about everything else a person could feel. All together, her emotions created a silent, unbearable longing. And Shiki knew what it was. From that very moment of meeting up in the RG, and really seeing him with her own eyes, she knew.

It was something she shouldn't feel for him.

_Him._

Neku Sakuraba... Her best friend.

Her _friend._


	3. Don't Deny

_Longer chapter todayyy._

_...Has anyone noticed I go back and do a lot of next-day editing haaaa?_

_Also, something I mentioned it in the story but never outwardly said. This is partially a Christmas fic. Mostly just like OTP feelings set around Christmas. But. Yeah. 'CAUSE I'M EXCITED **ARE YOU EXCITED?**_

_Ahaha anyway. Hope you guys like it._

* * *

Neku emerged from his shower to the aroma of burning pancakes. As per usual, when she visited—Shiki felt the need to force him to eat something. Too bad for Neku, there was a reason the girl was seamstress, and not a chef. Regardless, it was a kind gesture (if not a bit annoying), and one he'd always accept. Walking into the kitchen, the boy was greeted with the sight of her sitting at his dining table—two plates of crispy flapjacks in front of her. He adorned only his jeans and a towel around his neck. After years together, Neku hardly felt necessary to be clothed 24/7. It wasn't the first time he didn't bother putting a shirt on for her, and she never seemed to care anyway.

"...I burnt them again." She said bluntly—a hint of embarrassment in her tone. Upon seeing him, her face went pink and she looked away. Two gestures which he interpreted to be in shame of her failed cooking. And while that was partially true... it was also from the sight of his exposed chest. Regardless of how many times she'd seen it, the brunette would never fail to fluster at the view.

"No big deal." He said with a small (somewhat forced) laugh.

"T-they're not so bad if you coat them with syrup."

"Nah, they'll still suck." He teased.

Her face heated up. Neku's sarcasm never stopped being effective. "W-well... fine! You can go back to eating nothing every morning!"

"That's how it is most of the week. What's the difference with another day?" He questioned rhetorically, walking to his fridge and looking inside. Shiki grumbled. Deciding to be the "adult" of this conversation, she didn't continue the argument farther. Sensing her dissatisfaction, he laughed. "Kidding, kidding." The girl crossed her arms. If he wanted to become anorexic, fine. No skin off her back—she blatantly lied to herself.

After pouring two glasses of orange juice, he sat across from the brunette. Neku looked down at the pancakes in disdain. Though he knew it'd be no help, the boy picked up the syrup and proceeded to drown his burnt breakfast in it. Hesitantly, he took a bite, swallowing with an almost pained look on his face. Though she thought she should feel upset, Shiki couldn't help but giggle. Her laughter was near infectious, but he resisted, taking a sip of his drink. Changing the subject, he asked, "Have you decided what you're getting the others for Christmas, yet?"

Shiki shrugged. "Nothing creative. I'm just gonna make all my presents again this year. How 'bout you?"

"Not a clue." He sighed in frustration. "I saw this squirrel plushie the other day. I might get it for Rhyme, but... I have no idea for Beat. And maybe I'll just get Josh a dead fish or something.. If I'm feeling nice." Shiki laughed. The contrast between Neku and Joshua always humored her. It wasn't till after the game that she ever got a proper introduction to the flamboyant boy—but she took a quick liking to him. As did Rhyme.

After finishing breakfast and getting ready, Neku and Shiki were on their way. Stepping out his front door, Neku immediately cursed. "Why the hell is it so cold today?!"

"You'll have that with Winter." Shiki sighed.

"And why the hell aren't you wearing a proper coat?" The ginger asked sternly, turning the conversation. She forced a laugh but didn't reply—to which Neku gave another frustrated exhale. "Just... Take mine. I'll go get another." He took it off and shoved the jacket at her, walking inside before she had a chance to decline.

"H-hey I didn—!" The door slammed behind him. Shiki pouted, looking down at the garment. He didn't have to do that. Regardless, she exhaled, and put it on anyway. She stopped for a moment, her gaze zoning out.

...It had his scent.

Coming back to reality as Neku returned (adoring a new jacket), the two set off. Their walk was enjoyable, as they talked and argued like always. Eventually, the conversation wore down, leaving them in a comfortable silence. Nevertheless, their minds lingered on the same thing—each other. Going unnoticed by the brunette, Neku gave her a quick glace from the corner of his eye.

...Why didn't he tell her when they were young? Neku found himself asking that question only more and more, as time went on. At first, he was still working out of the whole, "I don't need other people", attitude. Friends were one thing, but a lover was a whole 'nother ball game. A relationship of that magnitude was something he could hardly fathom. As they got older and spent more time together, though—he grew out of it. He eventually came to accept the truth of what he felt for Shiki, but that didn't change the fact that he was afraid. As time passed, courage became harder and harder, and he could never bring himself to tell her.

Not even once, did Neku outwardly express romantic interest in a girl. For him, it'd only been her. Much to his disdain, however, Shiki did date a few guys over the course of the seven years. Few were serious, and none stayed for good (...as he made it a point of it). But, nevertheless—the ginger couldn't help but feel more and more discouraged each time she'd introduce her boyfriends to the group.

It was hard to compare his and Shiki's histories, to that of most couples. It was just... Different. Much different. Much deeper. They died, played the Reapers' Game, and came back to life together. Were it anyone else, he'd have asked years ago. But...

But what if she didn't feel the same? What if things got weird, and they couldn't go on like always? He just couldn't..._ not_ have her in his life, anymore. He couldn't not have this bond with her. There were few times Neku still had trouble opening up to people since the Game—but this was, by far, his biggest set-back. The only hope he clung to for the longest time was that, for some unexplained reason, Shiki might feel the same. She was always way more in tune with her emotions and that kind of thing, so, he thought... maybe, she'd come to him first.

It didn't happen that way, however. Eventually, he ended where he was, now—near given up in hope. Because, surely, if that's what Shiki wanted—she would've just said so by now.

The brunette also thought on the former question, too... Why didn't she just ask if Neku felt it, also? On top of being 100 times more shy for the past seven year of her life, hardly being able to function on dates (with boys she felt near nothing for, no less)—it was also the same reasons he never confessed.

They were afraid. Both of them. Neither was more or less in fault. In the midst of their unspoken misunderstanding, they never saw what was really there—and never perused it.

Heaving synced sighs, they approached the determined meeting point. Shiki caught sight of their flamboyant ash blonde friend—well-dressed as ever. Josh did the same and threw his arm up in the air, giving an expressive wave. Shiki did the same and trotted ahead. Neku was slow to linger behind, as he gave the start of what would be an endless day of groaning.

_...Joshua._

"Hello Josh." Shiki greeted, cheerily.

"Shiki~" The boy give her a smile, seeing Neku off in the distance. "Oh, how wonderful it is to see you, buttercup." The blonde wrapped his arms around the shorter lady, in a feminine hug—if only to smirk at the ginger from over her shoulder. Neku returned it with a fatal "get your damn hands off her", glare.

The girl's face heated up, being caught off guard by his embrace. Although, she shouldn't've been. Josh was always particularly touchy feel-y with her. She didn't really mind (but as you can guess, Neku sure did), because it wasn't a perverted kind of clingy. Just... A Joshua kind, she justified. Regardless, Shiki giggled and returned the gesture. "Good to see you, too!"

The blue-eyed boy approached, keeping his ice death-glare on Josh, whom only returned a sweet, overly satisfied smile. "Nekuuu~" He greeted, in _that_ tone. You know, **_that_ **tone. The tone that said, "I'm gonna do this thing to intentionally piss you off more than anything else, then pretend like nothing happened. Uwee hee."

...Josh knew. He knew from the beginning. As always, the blonde boy could see right through his former game partner, and called him out on it. More than once, even. While Neku always denied it, his mind flashed back to the first time Josh'd confronted him. It was a few years ago. The three of them were twenty, and Shiki was with her first "serious" boyfriend. A terrible time in the ginger's young life, you can be sure, but it was the case. Reluctantly, she'd brought him to meet the group. For Neku, it was a painful experience all in itself.

* * *

_Neku was already fed up having to listen to Shiki talk this jackass up all the time. The way she'd giggle, flirt, and bat her eyelashes at the other man just drove Neku crazy. This guy didn't deserve her. Hell—no one did. The orange-haired boy was silent most the night, that is, until the instant he saw Shiki stand on her tip toes and kiss the man. At which, Neku's heart sank. Lower than it ever had. Much to everyone's confusion, he excused himself from the room. Neku ran off with the intention of leaving the party for good, and being on his own for the rest of the night. Or, with the way he felt, maybe forever. Who even knows._

_Much to his surprise, though, he heard uncoordinated footsteps trotting after him. With slight tears in his eyes, Neku turned, only to see Josh. "Slow down, Neku! How many God-forsaken times do I have to tell you, I don't do the whole sweating thing!?" The feminine boy huffed, and the two of them came to a stop. Josh clutched his chest dramatically, breathing heavily as if he were to pass out with another step._

_"T-the hell are you doing here, Joshua!? Go back to the party!" Neku said, rubbing the drops from his eyes._

_Flipping his hair, he replied, "But how can I do that in all consciousness, when you're just, **so upset**?" _

_"I-I'm not upset! I—"_

_"Give it up before you even start. I know."_

_"...Know what?!"_

_"Honestly, Neku. How do you **ever** expect anything to happen if you don't make a move?" Josh sighed, putting his hand on his hip with sass._

_"The hell are you ta—"_

_"You know exactly what I'm talking about."_

_"I don—"_

_"—You're in love with Shiki. Don't deny."_

_Neku's eyes widened. It was the first time anyone called him out on it—much less, said** that** word aloud. Speechless for a moment, Neku eventually, in fact, denied. "—A-am not!" _

_"Are so." He said simply, crossing his arms and smirking at the ginger._

_On top of his fluster, Neku hissed in rage... Because it was true. He **did.** He loved her and he couldn't deny... Not convincingly, anyway—not to this guy. Once again, Josh was right—and when Josh was right, Neku was **mad**. It wasn't the time he wanted to hear this. Angry tears formed in the corners of his ocean eyes, as he dug his nails in his own palms. Unable to contradict him, the boy pivoted on his heel and sprinted off in the other direction. "Kiss my ass, Josh!"_

_As what was supposed to be their heart-felt conversation came to an end, the blonde just sighed. With a smirk, he called after him. "—Gurl, if you like it, put a ring on it!"_

* * *

—That was the first time someone confronted him.

Coming back to reality, Neku looked to the aforementioned Composer, who'd now released his hold on the brunette. He turned to the taller boy, holding his arms out for an embrace. Neku just narrowed his eyes and took a step back. While Joshua didn't peruse it farther, he grinned. "Well, _someone's_ grumpy." Perking up, he the blonde pointed towards a display window in front of 104. "Oh—Shiki! Did you see? There's a sale on miniskirts at D+B! _Half price. _Go look!" At this, the girl squeaked and trotted off to do so. Neku growled, growing increasingly more annoyed—at which Josh was, just..._ far_ too amused.

"Easily distracted, isn't she?" He looked over at Neku. The taller boy didn't bother to answer, as he was busy glaring in the other direction. Joshua gave a pause, followed by a smirk. "...Know what else is on sale today?" He questioned, though Neku didn't bother to answer, even yet. He did, however, switch his glare in Josh's view. Only _slightly_ interested in what the other had to say, the ginger raised an eyebrow. With that, Josh cupped his mouth and looked in Shiki's direction. Letting out his signature giggle, he answered.

"—Engagement rings."


End file.
